Codex of Scripture
The Codex of Scripture 'is a collection of historic and spiritual writings of bishops, priests, and saints gathered under the direction of Mellar Servus (later, Archbishop Columban V) who at that time was Bishop of Stormwind. Under the direction of Columban V, a revision process of the Codex of Scripture was initiated in August 623 K.C. under the direction of now-Saint Caspius Greenleaf. These revisions were completed under the leadership of Archbishop Alonsus II. Dom Aderic Guéranger served as the liaison to the revision process from 624 K.C. to the Summer of 625 K.C. After his unexpected death, his successor, Dom Michael Nicolls was given the task of completing the revision. To this end, and at the recommendation of Alonsus II, the Archbishop-Emeritus Caspius was invited to serve as an expert in translation and to perform a much needed grammatical review of the entire Codex. On 18 June 625 K.C., the manuscript of the revised Third Edition of the Codex of Scripture was submitted to Archbishop Alonsus II for approval. The Codex was formally decreed for promulgation by Archbishop Alonsus II on 12 July 625 K.C. Decree of Publication On this day, the tenth of July in the year 625 K.C., ALONSUS II for perpetual memory To the gracious bishops, priests, deacons, paladins, religious, and lay faithful, Greetings and Archiepiscopal Blessing: Considering the need of the Church to offer fitting adoration to the Light, I decree and promulgate that henceforth the third edition of the Codex of Scripture shall be used in all the solemn offices of the Church, all to the contrary not withstanding. ALONSUS II Archbishop Preface to the Third Edition of the Codex of Scripture Your Graces, Your Reverences, Dear brothers and sisters in the Light, It is with great joy that I hand on to you the third, revised edition of the Codex of Scripture. Over three years ago, the blessed Archbishop Columban V set out to produce an exhaustive edition of the Sacred Codex, the content of which has been rigorously compared to the most antiquated of manuscripts to ensure that the text presented to the faithful did not stray from the original meaning of the sacred author. Those texts which do not have their origin in the Common tongue have been re-translated from their original languages, placed under the careful scrutiny of expert linguists, and have been prayerfully considered by a body of clerics to ensure literal and doctrinal accuracy. Thus, the content of this tome can be considered the finest rendering of the Sacred Codex since its first binding. It behooves both faithful and clerics, therefore, to zealously revisit this tome that the sweet truths contained within may fuel the spiritual renewal of the Church. Scholars are encouraged to study this text closely and, in some cases, to propose literary or spiritual commentaries for the edification of the faithful. Principally, however, it is for the meditation on and proclamation of these Sacred Texts in the Liturgy that this revision was undertaken. As such, the prime place of importance should be given to the usage of these texts in the liturgical and devotional life of the Church. Pastors of souls, therefore, will do well to exhaust themselves in availing these sacred verses to the ears and hearts of the faithful, especially in their participation in the Sacred Liturgy. It is my fervent prayer that your study of this Sacred Text will be a blessing to you and all who are dear to you. In addition to the texts of the sacred Canon of Scripture, the editors of this volume, under the guidance of His Holiness, Alonsus II, have included texts drawn from the wealth of patristic writings in the great tradition of the Church. These texts, too, will be a boon to the faithful who draw from the wellspring of wisdom that is our fathers in the faith. At the command of Alonsus II, these readings may replace the lectionary reading of the liturgy, according to the prescriptions of the seventh edition of the revised Codex of Rites. However, when this is done, the patristic reading does not receive the acclamation, "The wisdom of the Light". Likewise, the great tradition of reading from the canonical book of Heroes on solemnities is to be maintained in all churches, chapels, and public oratories. Yours faithfully in the Light, Dom MICHAEL Nicholls, O.S.C. Abbot of the Monastery of Saint Columban the Great Given at Northshire, 25 June 625 K.C. The Caspian Prologue To the communitee of al the faythful, After that I had accomplysshed and fynysshed dyuers workkes as wel of contemplacyon as of other scryptural and worldly actes of grete clerkes and prynces, and also certeyn bookes of ensaumples and doctryne, many noble and dyuers gentylmen of thys royame of Stormewynde camen and demanded me many and oftymes, wherefore that I haue not do made and enprynte the noble and moost hooly Scrypture of the Churche, whyche ought moost to be remembred emonge vs faythful tofore al other workes of letteres. For it is notoyrly knowen thorough the vnyuersal world that there been xix worthy textes and the best that euer were, that is to wete, fyfteen canons and four patrystycs, whiche noble actes I purpose to edit anew in thys present book here folowyng, vnto th'excellent prynce and kyng and archbysshoppe rightwyse vnder the Hooly Lyght, ALONSVS SECVNDVS, noble of memorye. The sayd hooly father instantly requyred me t'emprynte the sayd noble actes and textes of the hooly bookes, wyth th'ystoryes of the textes patrystycs, affermyng that I ought rather t'enprynte such actes consyderyng that they are deuysed by the faythful borne wythin this royame under Church and archbysshoppe of the same, and that there ben in ancyent Lordaeronyan dyuers and many noble volumes of hooly actes and grete feates. To whome I answerd that dyuers men holde oppynyon that there was but little soothe in suche tales, and that alle such bookes as been maad of them ben by fayned and fables, bycause that somme cryonycles latterly enprynted make of them no mencyon ne remembre them noothynge ne of theyr lessons. Whereto they answerd, and his hooliness in specyal sayd, that in hym that shold say or thynke that there was neuver hooly troth in suche textes and bookes, that whych hyght patrystics, myght wel be aretted grete folye and blyndenesse; for he sayd that there were many euydences of the contrarye. Fyrst ye may see euydence physicall in the sepultures, wrytyngs, and other suche dyuers textes and letteres as survyve. And also as are contanyed in the monasterye of sainte Columban the grete. And also as in the booke of sainte Caspius wherein is ywrit somewhat of the textes withal. And in dyuers places of Azyroth many remembraunces ben yet of theyr lessons as taught and shall remayne perpetuelly, aye, even as bear the prynte of the seal of the authors. And so ye may see Columbans staffe and mytre and Caspius cassock and mantle, at Northshyre the scrolls of Karybor withal, and many other thynges. Thenne al these thynges forsayd aledged, I coude not wel denye but that there was such a neede for to edyt anew the sacryd textes, and the noble patrystycs, hooly allso. Wherefore I haue, after the symple connyng that the Lyght hath sente to me, vnder the fauor and correctyon of the noble archbysshoppe and wyth the sundry assystaunce of dom Michael Nicolls, and of certeyn clerkes, priors, bysshops, and other faythful, enprysed to enprynte a new booke, after authoryty in textes vnto me delyuerd, whyche copyes I dyd take out of certeyn bookes of ancyent Lordaeronyan and Arathoryan, aye, and olde common withal, and reduced it into the common tongue. And I, accordyng to my copye, haue done sette it in enprynte, to the entente that faythful men may see and lerne the hooly teachyngs, the ientyle and vertuous dedes, by whych the Lyght was servyd in olde days, and by whych it shold be servyd even now, and how they that were vycious were punysshed and ofte put to rebuke. Humbly bysechyng al noble lordes and ladyes, clerkes and bysshoppes, and al faythful, wyth al other estates of what estate or degree they been of, that shal see and rede in this sayd book and werke, that they take the good and honest actes in their remembraunce and to folowe the same, wherin they shalle fynde many ioyous and playsaunt hystoryes and noble and renomed actes of humanyte, gentyleness, and vyrtue. For herein may be seen the vyrtues thre: respect, tenacyte, and compassioun. Doo after the good and leue the euyl, and it shal brynge you to good fame and renommee. And for to gyue fayth and byleue that al is trewe that is conteyned herin, ye be so commaunded by hooly Churche, and to your salvation withal. For al is wryton for our doctryne and for to beware that we falle not to vyce ne synne, but t'exercyse and folowe vertu, by whyche we may come and atteyne to good fame and renomme in thys lyf, and after thys shorte and transytorye lyf to come vnto euerlasting blysse in the citte of lyght, the whyche Yt graunte that reygneth therein, the Hooly Lyght. Let us serve it fyrst, and al else after. FIAT. In Service to the Light, CASPIVS Archbishop Emeritus of the Church of the Holy Light Given at Northshire, 10 July, 625 K.C. THE CANON OF SCRIPTURE The Canon of Scripture comprises the books, poems, and epistles which the Church recognises as inspired by the Holy Light. The sacred authors of these texts used their wisdom and their fidelity to the truth as an instrument by which they crafted for us, who remain in this mortal state, a treasury of teachings to nourish our souls and prepare us for eternal union with the Light in the glorious Dawn. As such, the texts within the Canon of Scripture are treated with the utmost reverence. In the Sacred Liturgy, their proclamation is acclaimed by the words of the lector, "The wisdom of the Light". Wisdom Preface The book of Wisdom provides simple knowledge in relation to the lifestyle demanded by the Light and the purpose of the Light itself. Prophets Preface The book of Prophets is a collection of writings, sermons, and sayings given by holy men and women through the centuries. Teachings Preface The book of teachings is a collection of manuscripts found in ancient libraries and compiled into a single text. negation, and the final death. Columban Preface The collected writings of St. Columban Blackmoore, priest of Lordaeron. They are prayers of the soul to the Light. Heroes Preface The Book of Heroes is a collection of stories about famous heroes of the Light and their encounters with others. Psalms Preface The book of Psalms is a collection of songs and poetry in praise of the Light. Canticles Preface The Canticles are hymns written for the Light and sung by the Church in its early years. Lament of Karabor Preface The Lament of Karabor is a collection of two acrostic poems, divided in quarters, lamenting the fall of the Draenic Temple of Karabor. Its unique form points to a single author, perhaps a mystic, of the "broken race". When read in the liturgy, the Draenic alphabet is not said. First Epistle of Faol Preface The first of six letters by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to the Clerics of Northshire. In this letter, the Archbishop discusses prayer. Second Epistle of Faol Preface The second of six letters by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to the Clerics of Northshire. In this letter, the Archbishop discusses suffering. Third Epistle of Faol Preface The third of six letters by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to the Clerics of Northshire. In this letter, the Archbishop discusses meals. Fourth Epistle of Faol Preface The fourth of six letters by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to the Clerics of Northshire. In this letter, the Archbishop discusses almsgiving. Fifth Epistle of Faol Preface The fifth of six letters by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to the Clerics of Northshire. In this letter, the Archbishop discusses death. Sixth Epistle of Faol Preface The final of six letters by Archbishop Alonsus Faol to the Clerics of Northshire. In this letter, the Archbishop discusses toil. THE PATRISTIC TEXTS The Patristic Texts are selections from the Church's rich tradition of patristic writing. In particular, the readings included in this volume were selected because of their applicability to proclamation in the Sacred Liturgy. Although the books included in this appendix were composed after the lifetime of the blessed Archbishop Faol, and thus do not merit inclusion in the Codex of Scripture, their value to the faithful ought not be considered the less. On the contrary, the modern Church can learn both from its contemporary sources and from the wisdom of past ages. Sermons Preface The Book of Sermons is a collection of sermons given by the Fathers of the Church. Chronicles Preface The Book of Chronicles is a collection of stories from the lives of the Fathers of the Church. Prophecy of Columban Preface The Prophecy of Columban is a collection of the four visions of St. Columban the Great surrounding his death. OOC Notes ''Author Request: Please do not edit or otherwise alter the content of the Codecs without permission of the authors Mellar or Caspius. Please contact one of the highlighted names below for a link to the full version of the codex. The '''Sacred Scripture Project was initiated in December of 2009 by the players of Vorendris du'Fowl and Mellar Servus. A server-wide call for papers was sent and for weeks stories were gathered for consideration to be included in this text. A committee was formed consisting of about six heads of major Church-RP Guilds on the Moon Guard server, including one representative of a guild on the Horde Side. From the mountainous pile of texts submitted, about a dozen were selected to be edited and added to this text. Other texts were proposed by members of the committee. By the next year, a complete text of "Sacred Scripture" was produced and distributed across the server. This soon became an excellent source of inspiration in role-play. Over the next few years, other texts were added, some which lacked substance were removed, and many others received substantial revisions in order to reflect the growing and established theology--now called "Luxology"--of the server. The text above is the product of a three-and-a-half year revision project. It is our hope that this text will continue to be something of which this server can be proud, and we hope it spreads into the RP on other servers as well. A word of thanks needs to be given to several people: Firstly, to the player of Vorendris du'Fowl/Kaston Electus, who is unlikely to ever read this. The project was very much his idea and it has been an honor to continue and expand his vision. Secondly, to the player of Moorwhelp. His contribution of the six letters of Faol above and his support, interest, and promotion of this project has been indispensable towards its growth. Finally, but certainly not least, thanks is due to the player of Caspius for his exceeding generosity in spending countless hours slowly combing over these texts to solve their grammatical issues and also to expand and enhance their beauty. At least six times he personally, and without complaint, pored over these texts for our benefit. He has not received the recognition or thanks he deserves for such a generous contribution to the life of our server. Category:Library of the Holy Church Category:Documents Category:Ecclesiastical Documents Category:Books Category:Church of the Holy Light